1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to an improved data processing system and method. More specifically, the present application is directed to a method, apparatus, and program product for applying templates and style sheets to audio broadcasts.
2. Description of Related Art
Many computer users are creating audio broadcasts that are converted to an audio file format for playback in a digital music player. One example of an audio broadcast is a Podcast®. Using the really simple syndication (RSS) format, these audio broadcasts are made available to subscribers just like news feeds. A client program captures the audio feeds and synchronizes them with the digital music player.
The creation of audio broadcasts has exploded in recent years as the technology to create them exists on personal computers. Audio broadcasts are typically of the home-brew variety and lack consistency across episodes, departments, and companies. This often leads to audio broadcasts leaving a less than professional impression on the listener. The lack of consistent style can also mean that it is difficult to recognize the individual or organization that is responsible for the broadcast as it is being played.
Some organizations do impose a style on their audio broadcasts. However, this is done manually by directly modifying the audio broadcast. This styling does not keep the style and content separate; therefore, it is difficult, if not impossible to modify the style at a later point in time. Manually styling audio broadcasts also involves a great deal of redundant effort.